Little Bunny Lincoln
by WildKirbyAtrox
Summary: AU (alternate universe) fic where Luna is the middle child, has no talents (not yet anyway) and has up to eight brothers. The Lily Loud of this story is an older cousin (who will make an appearance way later), and as for Lincoln? The title kind of gives it away-ish. (Fic is going through changes/updates. It should be that way, but this website is trying to screw me over.)
1. Two Troubled Individuals

**Author's Note:**

 **So before we get into this story, I just want to give you guys some insight on what we're about to see and what-not: Essentially, Luna Loud is the middle child in this AU story and has four older siblings, four younger siblings, and Lily Loud of this AU story is an older cousin who frequently visits the Louds. Oh, and Lincoln is gonna be Luna's pet rabbit. Now we're all brought up to speed. Also, the siblings are going to be brothers AKA gender-bent Loud Sisters. Okay, now we're up to speed. NEAT.**

 **If anyone asks, the type of rabbit Lincoln is in this AU (alternate universe) fic is that he's a Dwarf Netherland White Rabbit... Those are real, believe it or not. Look it up on YouTube and/or Google (or anywhere, really). So... Let's get RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT into the AU FIC... Enjoy.**

 **EDIT 7/30/2018: This chapter will be extended, and changed up a little bit. If anyone didn't read the latest update to "Announcement from BloodKirbyUnleashed," then I'll just say that I'm reworking the chapters of this fic. I want to improve in a way or two, so yes. Have at it.**

* * *

Royal Woods. A town (or city) in the state of Michigan. One would think this place would be just like your neighborhood or your own life... Or maybe something similar along those lines. Nope. Look again, because this here is not like the Royal Woods anyone is familiar with. Sure, this Royal Woods still has its own Loud Family. It should be noted, however, that the Loud Family here is NOT the same one that many can easily recognize.

On a Sunday afternoon in the living room of the Loud House, a young eleven-year-old brown-haired introverted girl walks in. She cautiously checks her surroundings to see if any of her eight brothers are around, hoping that she'll have the T.V. all to herself at last. It's always been a hassle for the only girl of this family to grab the T.V. remote, especially with that many opinionated brothers. Not to mention, at times they can be a little too controlling and forceful in a way or two.

"Finally," the young introvert whispers to herself. "T.V. time for me..."

This here is Luna Loud. The only girl from a family of eight boys. With both four older brothers and four younger brothers, one would think the multitude of boys would be quite protective of her, yes? Unfortunately, that's not always the case. She has yet to find her own calling in life, while everyone else in her family already has set goals or user interests that could help them later in life. It also doesn't help that Luna doesn't even have any friends either. She tried to make some at school, but a lot of the other girls don't seem to care about her. That, along with the possibility of her being a little too much on the plain side, so she doesn't exactly stand out-ish. Being quiet may help at times, but it also made her QUITE vulnerable. Fortunately, that has not stopped the girl from doing what she wants and/or needs, but she won't deny that it's a little difficult and/or irritating at times.

Just as Luna was about to grab the remote control, she then hears several footsteps coming down the stairs. Some of those footsteps sound like hard objects dropping onto a hard-floor surface, and some others being more or less a type of "pitter-patter" sound effect. The brothers have arrived: Enter Loki, Loni, Lane, Lynn Jr., Lars, Levi, Leif, and Lexx.

"Comin' through!"

Lynn Jr. jumps onto the couch, surprising Luna as he grabs the T.V. remote faster than she could. Pretty soon the couch gets crowded for the young introvert as more of her brothers force their way in.

"Pardon me, elder sister," Levi says. He then briefly turns to face the readers and greets them with, "Levi's in the house!"

From there, the young genius continues his way onto the couch with his brothers while redirecting his attention away from the readers.

"Careful, sis."

As the Loud brothers finally settle in on the couch, Lynn Jr. (Boy Lynn BTW) turns on the T.V. and changes the channel to a program called "ARGGH!" A so-called "reality T.V. show" about a ghost-hunting man called "Hunter Spector" going around supposedly hunting for ghosts and other unruly spirits that still lurk around in abandoned/haunted places. Whether this so-called ghost hunting is real or not, this didn't really stop any of the shows fans from continuing to watch it. Some fans actually believe the ghost-hunting to be real even.

"It's time, boys!" Loki says with excitement. "Hunter Spector finally enters the Haunted Mansion of-."

The eldest Loud boy gets interrupted as Luna gently tugs at his shirt. He turns to face her with a bit of an annoyed expression and asks, "Yes, Luna?"

"Um... I was here first, big brother," she says to him.

"Sorry," Loki replies in a half-hearted apology. "We all voted at the sibling meeting, remember?"

"Yeah," Loni adds. "Where were you when we were voting?"

-Flashback-

All nine of the Loud siblings are gathered in Loki's and Loni's room, with Loki holding up two cards which are labeled "ARGGH!" and "The Dream Boat." The rest of the brothers sat around on the floor and/or Loki's and Loni's beds obviously hyped for "ARGGH!" As this went on, Luna had been stuck in her thoughts, not exactly paying attention to the meeting at hand.

'I don't like these sibling meetings,' she thought to herself. 'The meetings are always stacked against me before I can even say anything... Like that time when Dad ended up cooking minestrone for dinner, for instance...'

"Alright guys, let's put it to a vote," Loki said to his siblings. His facial expressions and the tone of his voice change, based on the options as he said, "All in favor of ARRGH!? Or all in favor of... The Dream Boat...?"

AAAAAND of course, the rest of the brothers shouted in unison, "ARRGH!?"

Luna did snap back into reality after being lost in her thoughts, AND after hearing the title of her brothers' favorite show. Though, this didn't help her because she reacted a tad too late. Looking at her brothers in confusion and frustration, the young introvert stood up on her feet with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Wait a minute," she said. "I didn't get to have a say..." She trailed off as nervous build-up starts within her.

"Oh come on, Luna," Lexx retorted while looking at her with some form of disdain. "Exaggerate much?"

"I'm exaggerating?" Luna replied in slight shock.

"Uhh, YEAH," the six-year-old answered. "You do this EVERYTIME you don't get your way, right boys?"

To Lexx's dismay, however, the rest of the Loud Brothers looked away and acted as if he wasn't wrong about their only sister. Before Luna can say anything else, the 7-year-old genius spoke up.

"With all due respect, elder sister. But our decision is final."

And with that, the boys exit the bedroom as Luna scowled at them. This didn't go unnoticed, as Lexx immediately turned to look at her quite smugly. Lars, on the other hand, didn't move much as soon as he got to the doorway. He gave a quick glance at his older sister and then stepped outside.

-End of Flashback-

"Better luck next time, sis," Lynn Jr. says to his younger sister.

"Fine, whatever," the young introvert replies with frustration in her tone. "I don't need this."

Fed up with this kind of behavior, Luna fumes in and makes her way upstairs. She enters her bedroom (which is in the very middle of the halls), closes the door and lies back on her bed. She sighs to herself while looking up at her ceiling and thinks, 'Things aren't going to change anytime soon, huh?'

As she looks into her own thoughts, she reflects back to the times she and her brothers would get into scuffles... Or so she would have been doing that, had she not discovered a small box on top of her desk with a note attached. Luna grabbed the note and it reads, "Sorry things aren't always the way you want them to be. Please accept this as a gift. I know you really like chocolate, so I had this candy Your Brother, Lars."

A small smile forms on her face after reading the note, also while opening the box. It turns out to be a Hershey's Chocolate Bar, and everyone in the Loud family knows Luna loves chocolate. Peeling off the wrapper and taking a quick bite, the young introvert thinks to herself, 'At least there's someone who I can rely on... If only I had friends, like Lars. Maybe things won't be so bad... Maybe...'

* * *

Somewhere else in the city of Royal Woods, there's a peculiar pet store not too far from the Loud House. Inside are several animals in cages or tanks, either doing their own activities or just simply sleeping (and eating too). Then, out of nowhere, two salesmen exit the back and go back to the counter. The two appear to be as if they were beaten badly and/or exhausted with scrapes and bandages. One just simply sits down at the counter, while the other seems to be holding something...

"Lesson learned, Charlie," Linus says. "Don't EVER let Petey around with the other animals. Or even NEAR them for that matter."

(Author's Note: Anyone remembers Petey? That crazy Cockatoo from the episode "Kick the Bucket List?")

"You said it, Linus," Charlie replies with a sigh. "I'm just glad this little guy is safe and unharmed..."

Charlie opens his hands to reveal a small baby rabbit with pale-white fur. It cowers from whatever may be out to attack it. Though barely audible, it seems as if the small rabbit is making whimpering noises of some kind.

"Linus, I think he's traumatized," the store clerk says with concern.

"What do you mean?" Linus questions as a reply. "Petey does this to almost ANY animal we keep here in the store."

"Yeah, I get that," Charlie answers. "But I can't help but get the feeling as if something big happened and this rabbit was somehow involved...?"

"Whatever it is, we should wrap up around here, and then head out," Linus says to his co-worker. "Our shift is almost over."

At this time, the sun has begun to set back in that same pet store. The two co-workers prepare for their departure, while also checking up with the animals and other items in the shop's inventory. They make sure to not leave anything behind, and while checking to see the animals in their enclosures/cages. Charlie double checks around the shop to confirm that nothing is out of place and that everything should be fine.

"Charlie, ready lock up?" Linus asks him. "It's time we head out and go home!"

"Just give me a minute, Linus!" Charlie replies. "Gotta make sure the animals are good..."

The shopkeeper slowly turns to see Petey fast asleep in his own cage, and he gets a closer inspection (while not opening the cage) to ensure the cockatoo really is asleep... It is. Sighing quietly in relief, the store clerk then redirects his attention to the same baby rabbit in a cage far from the Cockatoo and makes a small smile. That white ball of fluff is just so cute.

"Sweet dreams, little guy," he whispers to the white rabbit.

And with that, Charlie and Linus exit the store through the back door. After a short while, the white rabbit slowly opens his eyes and carefully checks his surroundings. The small fish in their tanks are either staying still or they're not, and are most likely just swimming around like they always do. The various puppies and kittens sleep within their own cages and/or enclosures, and some hamsters awaken due to being nocturnal. Just as the rabbit feels it can finally relax for once, Petey immediately reawakens and gives off a sharp, nasty, and an intimidating glare. Petey doesn't even hesitate to squawk loudly in a malicious attempt to startle the other animals as well. Straight away, the baby rabbit immediately hides himself while facing away from that 'evil' Cockatoo.

* * *

Later that night in the Loud House, the boys have already gone to bed in their own rooms preparing for another week of school... All while Luna sits at her bed, looking out the window. Luna has always been one of those kids who doesn't really stand out, and there have been times where she'd be a laughing stock. It's not exactly a common aspect that happens as frequently as one would think, but whenever it does? Several kids with bad intentions will always take advantage of the situation to mock her. On the bright side Luna's brothers would be there for her, should she ever tell them. Sometimes, however, the brothers have a tendency to go too far in their actions, and it only upsets Luna even more. As if that's a concept never done before... Sighing to herself, the young introvert finally goes to her bed and falls asleep, hoping for some good things to happen tomorrow at school... Which will prove to be a bit unfortunate since the following day won't be making things the way they should.

(Hope you guys don't mind, but we're skipping ahead to when Luna and her younger brothers arrive at school.)

It is now Monday morning; the kids have eaten their breakfast, and now they have arrived at the school the younger ones attend. Luna, Lars, Levi, and the twins exit Vanzilla and walk towards their elementary school... Or at least the four boys do as they go their separate ways. Their older sister, on the other hand just stands there, kind of staring off into space. The rest of the Loud siblings head off to middle school and/or high school after the siblings were saying "bye" or "good-bye" to one another.

'Mondays... Another day of school,' she thinks to herself. 'Just stay calm. You can get through this, Luna...'

AAAAND right on cue (and after Vanilla left obviously), the voice of the one person who the young introvert does not want to deal with can be heard.

"Well well well?" says a dark-skinned Hispanic girl, all while approaching the girl menacingly.

'Just ignore her,' Luna says to herself in her mind. 'She's not worth it.'

"Well if it isn't Little-Miss-Lame-O?"

Luna continues to ignore the girl, as the latter continues to throw insults at her. While entering the school building, She refrains from making eye-contact with the aggressor.

"So what's got you moping around so much now? Not that moping isn't rare from you, to be honest."

Luna looks back at the girl with both a scowl and a deadpanned expression (without moving her head much) and says, "Go away, Ronnie Anne."

"Oh I'M sorry!" Ronnie Anne replies in a condescending manner. She also steps back a little while holding her hands up. "I didn't realize that I can't be your friend- OH WAIT... You don't have ANY friends. Not that you'd want to have friends, anyway."

The young introvert tries to ignore this, but she cannot deny what Ronnie Anne has said to her. It definitely hurts to hear something like that. Luna does everything she could so that she wouldn't be so lonely in school, but due to being extremely introverted AND being excessively bullied by some (key word being "some") mean kids like Ronnie Anne? There's seemingly no hope for her. Most of the other kids either don't care much for Luna, or they stay clear of her to avoid getting attacked by the school bully. Before she can walk away, however, the dark-skinned girl has a few things left in store for Luna...

"Hold on for a moment," she says while holding her shoulder. "I'm not through with you."

"Leave me alone!" Luna snaps in anger and then shoving her hand off. "I don't have time to deal with you! Class is in ten minutes!"

She tries to get herself free from Ronnie Anne's grip, but it's no use. She's not gonna let her go anytime soon, and she doesn't intend to either.

"Not so fast, Little-Miss-Lame-O," she says to her while pulling her back.

After having pulled Luna from an open classroom door, Ronnie Anne proceeds to shove her into an open locker. It also doesn't help that same open locker had moldy bread inside if the awful smell from said discarded food item wasn't enough. That moldy piece of bread smells like it's been dipped into a bag of rotten onions, that got puked-on by a bunch of naked/hairless baboons on ecstasy. Luna bangs her fists onto the interior of the locker and shouts, "Ugh! Ronnie Anne let me out!"

"Nope," she replies in a mocking tone. "Good luck trying to make friends in there! Hahahahahahaha!"

Not too long after, a familiar voice can be heard from outside the locker. That same voice is what startled Ronnie Anne to the point of a near heart attack, sort of. Oh, and she yelps in shock too.

"Sigh."

"Watch it!" she snaps at the boy.

"Lars, is that you?" Luna asks after hearing her little brother's monotonous voice.

The young goth doesn't answer his sister's question, but he knows full well as to what happened.

"That's my locker," Lars says to the older girl. "And how could you do that to my sister?"

"Ohh I'm so scared," she answers with disdainful sarcasm. "What are you gonna do? Steal my soul? Curse me with some corny 'spell?' I'd like to see you try."

"Is that so?" Lars asks as he walks closer, glaring upwards at the older tough girl. "Don't EVER let me catch you harming Luna again. Or else!"

"Or else WHAT?" Ronnie Anne rudely asks back. "You and what army?"

Before Lars could continue, the tough girl raised her hand to stop the goth boy in his tracks and says, "You know what? I don't care. I have some stuff to do. Smell ya later."

As she walks away, Lars opens his locker and frees his older sister. Luna falls onto the floor and then looks up at her little brother, who's standing before her.

"Are you okay, big sister?" Lars asks as he helps Luna onto her feet.

"No," Luna replies to him.

"I would ask what happened, but it's obvious," he says.

Luna gets up on her feet and dusts herself off while looking at her little brother once more. She's grateful for Lars attempting to stand up to Ronnie Anne, but looking back on it... How long must she rely on her brothers to protect her? The young introvert knows she'll have to start making friends eventually, but with Ronnie Anne's constant bullying (and the possibility of other kids joining in on this kind of bandwagon), Luna continues to become more unsure of her own strength. Putting her hands on her brother's shoulders, she looks him in the eyes (if they're visible) and says, "Don't worry about me, Lars."

"But that girl just shoved you into my locker," he retorts. "And I bet she shoved that moldy piece of bread in there too."

"Sigh... Anytime, I guess."

"Also, please don't tell our brothers about this," Luna pleads.

"So be it," Lars answers with uncertainty. "But if Ronnie-Anne ever goes too far, none of us will hesitate to attack her when she least expects it..."

"Fine," Luna relents.

* * *

 **EDIT 7/30/2018 continued: Yeah I know. I just meshed part of what used to be chapter two into this one. I'll be sure to do what I can for Luna to adopt the baby rabbit sooner in some way. This may not be the best way for me to speed things up a little, but it's kind of all I can do at the moment. The updated chapter two will be a little different from how it used to be.**

 **Author's Note again:**

 **And there you have it. Chapter 1's finally out. Okay let me just go and show you guys the list of some other characters who will be making an appearance in this AU fic (or at least ones who will have some form of importance. Also this list may change later on):**

 **Clyde McBride**

 **Sam Sharp**

 **Bebe Santiago (gender bent Bobby)**

 **Ronnie Anne Santiago**

 **Rusty Spokes**

 **Mr. Grouse**

 **Yeah, I'm kind of trying to make this story work out in some way, but let me know what you guys think. Also for anyone who already read this from DeviantART, I kind of made a few adjustments while putting this story onto. The reason I haven't posted this story onto this website yet is that I usually do my material on DeviantART first before I move them over to this website. Though, I suppose I had to get this story here sooner or later... Tell me what you think. Should I continue with this story? Should I make a few changes in some way? Be sure to correct any grammatical errors I made, as well as giving some proper feedback and/or constructive criticism in a way or two. Ciao.**


	2. Oppression Times Two

**Author's Note: I have made a newer version of Chapter 2 of Little Bunny Lincoln! Seriously though, I apologize for not being consistent with updating this fic, but don't worry! I am back and I'll be getting to work as soon as I possibly can. Also, I would like to thank MuppetSpot (aka GroverFan) for being my co-writer and also helping me come up with some ideas on how to get this story up and running. With that stuff out of the way, let's get RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT into the AU fic... Enjoy.  
**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Loud House.**

* * *

As the two siblings depart and go their separate ways, Lars saw Luna had a feeling of uneasiness and self-doubt, as he hands his older sister a moist towelette in case anything really nasty got on her.

"Here Luna," Lars says to her.

"Thanks, bro," Luna replies as she gets the mold off herself.

"Well, at least it wasn't the glue this time," Lars sigh as he remembered.

 **[Here come the Flashbacks and what-not.]**

 _"Mrs. Johnson, may I use the restroom?" Luna asked_

 _"Oh certainly Luna," Mrs. Johnson told her._

 _Luna got up to head out of the classroom, but something went wrong... Very wrong. So much so that the_ _chair was stuck onto her skirt._

 _"Boy Luna, you're on the edge of your seat," Ronnie Anne teased her._

 _This was when the other students started to point and laugh at the young introvert, as they called her names like "Glue-Girl" or some other ridiculous name that'd offend Luna._

 **[Swapping back to the Present for a bit.]**

"At least with the glue situation, I only had a stain on my skirt," Luna says as she sighed to herself. "I wish I could stand up for myself."

"Well I can put a curse on her to make get the chills," Lars suggests as he remembered another embarrassing moment.

 **[Flashback again.]**

 _Luna was minding her own business, sitting at the lunch table just eating her ham sandwich with mustard and/or mayo... Until she suddenly felt ice cubes running down her back._

 _"AHH, COLD, COLD!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs, as she got up and ran around in circles. That caught the attention of the other kids, who went and_ _laughed at her expense. The girl did all that she could to get the ice cubes out of her shirt, and it certainly didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for that heinous act._

 _"Boy, Luna you need to chill down now," Ronnie Anne said as she walked by laughing._

 **[Back to the Present... AGAIN.]**

"Sorry Lars, I am not in the mood right now," Luna answers as she begins to walk away. "Anyway, I am heading to class."

And with that, the young introvert leaves to get to her class and Lars just kind of stands there as he talks to himself somewhat silently.

"Poor Luna," Lars says as he sighs. "And the confidence Ronnie A-hole pulled away from her... Dang it, Lane! You and your puns, Now you got me doing it!"

 **[This is the last Flashback in this chapter, I promise.]**

 _Around this time, the young introvert stood at the front of the class with a small stack of papers in her hand. Luna took a deep breath and began to speak in order to give her History report._

 _"Umm...hello," she said quietly. "My report is on the Axis Powers of World War Two-."_

 _"Yeah, and I know them!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she not only interrupted her but also lunged forward towards Luna. She then pulled her skirt down._

 _"I see London, I see France, I see Luna's…"_

 _The girl's luck wasn't with her during this time, and her being pantsed wasn't the only thing going on. She remembered that her underwear was in the wash, so she had to wear a pair of Lane's briefs that were white and covered with yellow smiley faces._

 _"...wearing boys' underwear!"_

 _Every (okay not every kid) student laughed and took pictures of her, which made Luna run out of the classroom not caring about anything._

 **[Back to the present. FINALLY.]**

"I wish Luna had a friend by her side so, she could be able to have confidence," Lars says to himself grabbing his notebook. He then walks off on his own to get to his own classroom, only to bump into Levi (not literally).

"Oh, hey Levi," the goth says to his seven-year-old brother.

"Greetings, elder brother," the genius says back to him.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened between me, Luna, and-," is all Lars could say because Levi interrupts him to finish off the sentence.

"Ronnie Anne," he says while sighing. "That girl's a glutton for punishment; we all taught her a lesson for that underwear incident about a month ago, yet she continues to torment our only sister!"

"Though, what we ended up doing to her caused a bit of a fallout between Loki and Bebe," Lars states as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "We went a little too far with all that pasta Dad was going to use for his French-Mex lasagna, along with a bucket of glue... How did we get all that glue in the first place?"

"I don't recall," Levi answers to Lars. "But regardless, that girl had it coming. She messes with one Loud, she messes with ALL of us."

The goth boy crosses his arms and then says, "Looking back, I don't think Ronnie Anne's bullying is the only cause of Luna's downer mood. Yesterday, we DID kind of rule her out of what to watch on T.V... And we've done some other things to her too, kind of. Like the chore incident, for instance."

"Eh," Levi replies while shrugging his shoulders. "At least in this story, we're nothing like our counterparts from Godsisters and Game Crashed. Those versions of us seriously need to get their heads checked. Including the author of those fanfictions."

The young genius's statement(s) left his older goth brother confused and somewhat surprised, as the latter then asks, "Counterparts? Stories? What are you talking about?"

"Do you NOT see that we are in a mediocre fanfiction that's being written by some random loser?" Levi retorts with a question of his own. He continues on with, "Heck, do you even NOTICE that we're currently within a bunch of words on a screen that's possibly from a Computer, Smartphone, or a Tablet?"

Lars just stares at his younger brother with more confusion and then some added bewilderment. He shakes his head a little and then says, "And I thought Luna has problems."

The young goth walked away as he heads for his own classroom, thinking that there really was something wrong with Levi. This makes the seven-year-old call out to Lars and asks, "You do realize there were some tense-changes in the sentence that described your departure, right?"

* * *

Back in the peculiar Pet Store from earlier, Charlie and Linus enter the building and prepare for work. Putting on their aprons over their uniforms, the two men inspect as many enclosures as they can to make sure the animals are safe, healthy, and made no attempt to escape. They also make sure that the rest of their inventory is set and ready to go... In order to be sold, to be exact.

"Mmm-Hmm," Linus says to himself. "They seem to be doing just fine..."

"Same 'ol same 'ol," Charlie says.

"Yeah, I know," Linus replies. "Our boss is still not back on vacation, yet he's making us work?"

"Well," Charlie starts. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on these animals, and so far we've been better at it than the other employees who got fired."

"Fired?" Linus replies questioningly. "What did they get fired for?"

"You don't want to know," Charlie answeres with some form of uncertainty in his face. He then shakes his head and says, "look, we're the only employees who got actual raises and what-not, so we have to suck it up."

"Fair enough," Linus says back with discontent. "Let's just get this over with."

Linus heads into the back with his arms crossed, and Charlie continues his inspection on the animals. The latter noticed Petey has yet to awaken, as the cockatoo has not moved a muscle in his own cage. The storekeeper then walks towards the far left corner of this place and gets a closer look on the same baby rabbit. It appears to be awake, and it looks up at Charlie causing him to smile a little.

"You hungry?" Charlie asks the small bunny, to which the bunny nods slowly in response. "I'll have something for you, just be patient, okay?"

Thus, the baby rabbit slowly nods again. It waits patiently for the storekeeper to return with food for it to eat. Linus exits the back- while carrying food for the animals- and returns to Charlie as he asks him, "Feeding time?"

"Feeding time," Charlie confirms to his co-worker with a nod. "Give me that portion of the food, and I'll feed the animals in the front."

"Now hold on a minute," Linus starts. "I had to feed Petey yesterday, and I got the worst of that bird's nonsense."

"Oh alright," Charlie replies with some annoyance in his tone. "I'll feed Petey and the animals in this part of the store. You can go feed the animals up front."

"Will do, Charlie," Linus says to him with a grin. "Will do."

Charlie watches as his co-worker proudly carries the bag of food over to the animals in the front of the store, and shakes his head in disapproval.

'I get it,' Charlie says in his own thoughts. 'Petey is difficult to deal with. But the way you're acting now? You're not taking this like a poor sport, alright.'

After sighing to himself, Charlie grabs the bird food and takes them over to Petey, who awakens to see the storekeeper approaching him in his cage. Petey wastes no time to give a small glare at Charlie, making the latter somewhat startled.

"Of course," Charlie says to himself. "I should've seen this coming."

He then clears his throat, and speaks to the bird, "No need to get antsy, Petey. I'm just here to give you your breakfast..."

Petey makes a moderate squawk after Charlie opens the door to his cage. The latter slowly places some food for the Cockatoo inside as the former watches with slight irritation. Deciding that he should amuse himself a little, Petey decides to claw on Charlie's hand with his sharp talons.

"Augh!" Clarie exclaims loudly. This yell pretty much makes the other animals- the baby rabbit especially- startled and frightened.

"Not cool, Petey!" he shouts at the bird while pulling his hand out of the cage. The Cockatoo then seizes the opportunity and flies out of the cage. Though Petey ended up losing a small portion of his feathers, the bird simply didn't care. He flies around violently around in the pet store, terrorizing Charlie and Linus by endlessly pecking and slashing them with his beak and talons. He does this in ways to cause mayhem and terror like he's freakin' Rodan or something.

"Ugh, not again!" Linus yells. "I think this is why our boss takes vacations so much!"

"I never said our boss takes vacations a lot!" Charlie exclaims back to him in reply.

"Well, would you want to deal with this crazy bird twenty-four seven?!" Linus yells questioningly.

As this goes on, Petey decides to turn his attention to the baby rabbit and flies over to it. This made the small bunny's heart race and start looking around frantically in his enclosure for a means of escape and/or cover. Petey squawks loudly as he somehow manages to use his talons to break the rabbit cage's door off, and then reaches in to grab the small bunny. The visuals of this cause immediate fear in the baby rabbit, as he desperately scrambles about and also failing to escape Petey's uncanny wrath.

"Charlie!" Linus calls out to his co-worker, after seeing what Petey's attempting to do.

"I'm on it!" Charlie exclaims in reply. He carries a small gun that's loaded with a tranquilizer dart and then shoots it at Petey. The Cockatoo notices this, but his reaction timing was off. The tranquilizer dart is already on him, and he ends up losing his grip on the baby rabbit and slumps onto the floor. The small bunny ends up falling along with Petey, but because it got so startled and frightened that he ends up running across the store.

This does not go unnoticed by Linus as he manages to catch the baby rabbit- without hurting him- and holds him in his hands.

"Good grief," Linus says. "What is with Petey's obsession with this little guy? Look what happened!"

"I wish I knew," Charlie replies to him while carrying an unconscious Petey to the back. "I'm gonna have to put Petey in a really strong cage. One where he won't try to break out of."

"Good call," Linus replies. "I'll put the small rabbit back in his cage... While also cleaning up whatever mess is left here..."

* * *

School kind of went by fast or slow, depending on how one would look at it. In the case of Luna and her younger brothers, probably fast due to nothing eventful going on aside from Ronnie Anne's shenanigans from earlier. For the four oldest boys? Kind of the same, but also not much. As stated earlier, Loki and his 'girlfriend' Bebe have been giving each other some space due to the brothers' vengeful assault on the aforementioned 'tough girl.' Therefore, things over in Highschool also turned out to be uneventful... That is until 14-year-old Lane Loud chose to make a detour from Highschool over to wherever he wants.

"I better go to the local Pet Store to buy some more food for Gary," Lane says to himself in regards to his own pet rabbit. The comedian happens to run his own business known as "Funny Business," which revolves around celebrating birthday parties for young children. Gary happens to be a bit of a co-star, as the rabbit is used for whatever acts and/or tricks Lane could have planned for him. Before he hops onto his Unicycle, he grabs his phone out and says, "I better text Mom and Dad that I might be running a little late. And Loki too, I guess."

And with that, the young man starts riding away on his unicycle towards his destination. It actually doesn't take long for him to get to the Pet Store, but upon entering the building he notices that the two employees are exhausted and have a few bandages on them.

"Whoa whoa, what happened here?" Lane asks in surprise since he wasn't expecting to see any of this.

"Oh, uhh we accidentally dropped a few things earlier and they fell on us," Charlie answers with a lie.

"I see," Lane replies while looking around in the store. "Anyway, I'm just here to buy-."

That's all Lane could say, because as he looked around he ended up seeing a small white rabbit inside of his own cage. The comedian walks towards the small cage to get a closer look at him. Upon doing so, however, he couldn't help but just stare at this creature. He looked so vulnerable, afraid, confused, and frightened to a point where he refuses to leave the safety and comfort of his supposed home. Lane starts to become confused himself; so much so that he turns to look at Charlie and Linus and asks, "Is this little guy alright? What happened to him?"

"Uhh, n-nothing in p-particular," Linus lies while stammering in his reply. "He's just a timid little fellow that gets scared really easily. That's all, hehehe..."

"Are you sure?" Lane asks in suspicion. "Because he also looks like he got attacked a little."

"Oh really...?" Charlie says in a questioning way to hide the events from this morning. The fact that the two men are sweating in some way shows that they're indeed being dishonest. And there's no way Lane is gonna get the two storekeepers out of this.

"Yes. Really," the comedian replies with annoyance in his tone. That's when he raises his voice and asks, "What kind of a Pet Store actually lets the animals get brutalized and hurt!? And even if you guys aren't the culprits, why would you let THAT happen!?"

Both storekeepers quickly look at each other with worried expressions on their faces, and they finally decide to spill the beans.

"W-we have a c-crazy bird sleeping in the back," Charlie finally says to answer Lane's question. "We honestly don't know what the deal is with that cockatoo, but he's been driving us crazy!"

"Not to mention, how unpredictable he is!" Linus adds as he exclaimed. "We even took him to animal control several times, but he keeps coming back to us! Neither of us has a clue as to what goes on in his mind or how even escaped from animal control, but we do know that Petey is bad news."

"Which is WHY we're keeping him **IN THE BACK** ," Charlie says in strict confirmation. "Until we can figure out what to do with Petey, he's not going ANYWHERE."

It takes the young comedian a few minutes to process a lot of what the storekeepers told him. With an obviously shocked expression on his face, he then says, "W-Wow... That's a bit oddly specific, yet... That's really [BLEEP]ed up! How did you even get that bird in here?!"

"If we knew, we'd tell you," Charlie replies. "For some reason, Petey seems to have it out for that baby rabbit... So maybe, you can take him out of our hands and away from this store?"

"Oh- uhh I dunno," Lane starts as he backs away a little. "I already have a rabbit back home, and the rest of my family also have pets of their own too. Heck, one of them has a TRUCKLOAD of reptiles and frogs."

At first, Charlie and Linus appear to be getting a little hyped, because of the possibility of the baby rabbit escaping the dangers of the store he currently lives in. Unfortunately, after hearing Lane's response the two storekeepers become disappointed.

"I see..." Linus says. "We probably shouldn't have tried to put this burden on you or something."

"Sorry guys, I really am," Lane replies in an apologetic tone. "Maybe I'll come back another time for him. I only came here for rabbit food anyway."

"Fair enough," Charlie replies in defeat.

As the comedian turns to start browsing for rabbit food, he can't help but notice the small rabbit looking up at him with his head sticking out. The white ball of fluff stares at Lane with such an adorable face... The type of adorable face that has nothing big, sad, pouty eyes and a small frown. It appears as though this rabbit had been eavesdropping in on the conversation that went on between Lane and the storekeepers, and really wants to leave this 'hell-hole' of a Pet Store. This goes on for about five minutes or less, and it turns out... Lane cannot say "no" so one heck of a cute face. He sighs in defeat and walks over to the baby rabbit, and asks, "You really want to get out of here, huh?"

He nods in response to the comedian's question, and the latter gets a smile on his own face.

"Alright alright," he says in confirmation. "I'll take you to your new home, and get some rabbit food along the way.

This does not go unnoticed, as both Charlie and Linus excitedly get behind the counter and prepare for Lane's payment and to do some paperwork. It's a good thing Lane has been making a lot of money, thanks to his Funny Business Inc. After everything has been taken care of, Lane walks out with a moderately sized bag of rabbit food and a small cage with the baby rabbit inside. He then realizes he'll struggle A LOT since he'll be carrying two heavy objects (three if you count the baby rabbit) while riding on his unicycle... Only to get surprised as he sees his little brother Levi standing in front of him. Though, the young genius appears to be facing off in another direction to face the readers and then asks, "Are any of you disappointed that my elder brother didn't make any puns or jokes?"

* * *

 **Well that took me and my co-writer a while, but we got this to work (hopefully).**

 **So Lane's the one who adopted the baby bunny here. It's not going to be Lane's pet since he already has a pet rabbit of his own, I can tell you that much. And if anyone asks, the underwear thing wasn't really my idea but I do have a bit of a backstory on why Luna was like that in the first place. Also yes... Expect to see Levi break the fourth wall from time to time, and hopefully, I won't run that gag into the ground too much. Also, from this point onwards, flashback scenes are going to be italicized. Be sure to correct any errors I made, as well as giving some proper feedback and/or constructive criticism in a way or two. Ciao.**


	3. The First Encounter?

**Sorry that this took a while to finish, but now chapter 3 is finally here. Credit to GroverFan/MuppetSpot for being my co-writer.**

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since school ended for the day. While some of the other siblings are still out doing their own activities, most of them are already back home at this point in time. Luna went back up into her room to do her homework, while Lexx goes around in the Living Room looking for the T.V. remote. Loki, Loni, and Lynn have yet to return home since the oldest Loud sibling has to go pick up the aforementioned brothers (the latter of whom is possibly practicing some sports with his teammates in a bit of a show-off type of manner or something). As for Leif, the six-year-old in overalls grabs food for the four pets, Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt.

"Oh boy, it's feeding time for the pets," Leif says as he prepares the food in the kitchen. He makes a whistling sound with his fingers to bring the family's pets down. Nothing happens so far.

"Come on you crazy animals, it's chow-time!" Leif says enthusiastically. Since he hasn't poured the food into the bowls yet, he takes them and clangs them together like cymbals (they're plastic, don't worry).

Leif's second attempt works as the pets one by one walked into the kitchen, first was Charles, then Cliff, followed by Geo, and finally Walt. The animal-loving kid puts food into the two bowls for both Charles and Cliff, while opening Geo's hamster ball to give him his own food.

"So I got everyone's favorite food except for Walt," Leif states after serving the other three pets. This makes Walt squawk in anger about himself not getting anything to eat. He gives a bit of a glare up at the young boy with annoyance.

"Sorry about that, Walt," he says in an apologetic tone. "Mom told me that the store ran out of Spinney's Birdseed. Would a nice juicy worm change your mood?"

The canary thinks about Leif's offer for a moment, and then he chirps happily over the idea of a worm. It's not every day he can actually enjoy eating a worm since most of them tend to carry pesticides... At least according to Levi, and certain sources found on the internet.

"Okay, let me go find some worms in the yard," he says to his pet canary, and then says to himself under his breath, "Hopefully I can find some that don't have those pesticide thingies." As the animal-loving kid heads for the front door, his younger twin Lexx plops his head from behind the couch to see what the former is up to.

"I thought you were feeding Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt," the young prince says to his older twin.

"Well, yeah I am," Leif replies to him. "I mean, Charles, Cliff, and Geo got theirs to eat. We don't have much for Walt, so I'm just going out to find some worms he can chow on."

"Leif, don't," Lexx says with a bit of a stern tone. "The last time YOU ate a worm from the front yard, you almost got sick because of that stuff they use to kill bugs. And THEN you had the nerve to go and puke on my shoes!"

"You already have a bunch of them back in your side of our room," the animal-loving replies with some annoyance in his tone. "You're like those fashionable girls who think they need more and more shoes in their so-called "collection" or something. You know what, I don't have time for this; I gotta go out digging for worms. Hopefully, I can find some that aren't gonna make Walt sick."

With that, Lief places his hand on the doorknob to head outside. Lexx stops him as he asks his brother, "How are you gonna tell if those nasty worms won't have that bad stuff in them?"

"I'll just wing it!" Lief replies to his younger twin.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't mess up the front yard with too many holes or something. Or I'm really gonna start calling you Baragon."

"Oh come on, it was ONE TIME only! When we were having our chore-feud with Luna or something! And I was only acting in-character that one Halloween when Lars went trick-or-treating as Frankenstein!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Leif's younger twin says in a disregarding response.

That's when the boy then runs out the door and heads for the front lawn, to start digging for worms. He hopes to find ones that actually DON'T have any pesticides because those can actually be harmful to both people and/or other animals, as mentioned earlier. Not to mention, he didn't want anyone in this family to suffer what he had to go through in earlier times. As Lief scooped up dirt with his now filthy hands, two of his brothers- Lane and Levi- come back home with a cage-box being held by the former.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room performing some experiments," Levi says to his two brothers. As he goes up the porch and approaches the front door, he turns around and continues with, "And NO, I won't use them on any of you... Ish." His eyes slowly darted to the right when he said that last remark, and he goes inside the house. The 14-year-old turns his attention to face his younger brother and asks, "Playing around in the mud again, or just digging for worms?"

"Worm digging," Leif answers him. The mud-loving kid sees what Lane happens to have with him and then asks, "What's in the box... Cage thing...?"

"Just another rabbit," the comedian replies. "I know I already have Gary, but I figured I can take this one under my wing. Apparently, he's been through a lot."

"Another rabbit?" Leif asks in surprise and/or curiosity. "Lemme see!"

This makes Lane pull the cage back to prevent his younger brother from getting to it.

"Whoa whoa, not so fast," he says to him. "This little guy's a special case, and I can't have anyone trying to go at me or him right now."

"Aww, come on!" Leif whines. He gets on the floor and clings onto his older brother's right foot (or ankle), getting dirt on him in some way. "Can't I have just one peak? Pleeeeeaaaaaase!?"

"Ugh, Leif, really?" the comedian says in disgust. "I don't want to be in a dirty situation right now. Hahaha, get it? But seriously, please get off me."

Unfortunately, the mud-loving kid ignores Lane, as the former continues to cling onto him just so he can get a good look at the rabbit inside the cage box. This goes on as the comedian tries to shake off his younger brother but to no avail. It also gets worse and worse, because the dirt that was on Leif starts to get stuck onto his older brother too much to his annoyance. As the two boys enter the house, Lexx shrieked at the sight of the two since they have dirt almost all over them as of now.

"What are you two doing spreading dirt around here!?" the young prince screamed in anger.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who decided to act like Baragon and get mud all over his bro!" Lane shoots back.

"Will you guys let off with that?!" Leif yells at his two brothers. "I just wanted to see the rabbit in that cage-box he has!"

"Cage-box?" Lexx asks after his older twin mentioned it. He takes a good look at what Lane is holding in his hand as the comedian tries to keep it away from the mud-loving kid. "What's inside?"

Lane ignores the young prince as he's now occupied with trying to pry Leif off his leg. The latter doesn't loosen his grip, nor does he plan to anytime soon. So much so, that the scenario attracted the attention of Lynn, Loni, and Loki as the three brothers enter the house.

"What do you have there, you guys?" Loni asks his two younger brothers.

"None of your business!" Lane yells as he continues to shake Leif off.

"I got this," Lexx finally says as he runs over and pulls his older twin off the comedian.

"Hey, hands off!" Leif exclaims in frustration and irritation.

"Fat chance, bro," he says to his older twin.

"I'll show YOU a fat chance! C'mere!"

A bit of what can be interpreted as a "dust cloud" forms as the twins start going at each other. Loki just shakes his head in disbelief at the twins' scuffle as this scene attracts more attention from the other siblings... Okay, not all of them. Not yet, anyway. Because Leif is still very adamant on wanting to see what Lane has, he deliberately drags his older comedian brother into the big bad scuffle, forcing both Loki and Lynn to try to break up the fight. Unfortunately, things don't go their way whatsoever, because the two brothers end up getting dragged in as well. This makes Lars and Levi exit their bedroom and goes downstairs to see the commotion going on. By the time the boys arrived, they're already going at each other like a pack of wolves fighting over a kill they recently made. As this goes on, Lane fails to notice that the cage-box he had with him went ignored to a point where the object itself ended up opening on its own and that's probably due to the cage-box being too close to the scuffle going on between the brothers.

That's when the baby bunny slowly pokes his head out and sees the scuffle going on. He can see the boys fighting and the sight of it struck fear into him. The bunny gently gets out of the cage-box and slowly hops his way around the dust cloud containing the brothers 'fighting' one another, making sure to not get detected in any way. Worried about receiving harm from an individual possibly not noticing him, he begins to climb up the stairs to escape from the 'fight' going on. To him, the bunny felt like he's been climbing the stairs for hours when in reality it was nearly about three minutes. He's relieved when he finally made it to the last step, especially since he sees nothing chaotic happening.

As the scuffle back in the living room goes on, the brothers' quarrel finally comes to an end with Loki and Lynn restraining Lexx and Leif respectively.

"Alright, that's enough you two," the oldest Loud brother says to the twins. "Let Lane go do what he was gonna do or something, Leif."

"Fine," the mud-loving kid replies in defeat and annoyance.

Lane walks back to the cage-box in order to check on the baby bunny, only to discover that it's already open and the aforementioned animal isn't there at all.

"Where did it go!?" he exclaims questioningly. "How did this happen!?"

"Maybe us trying to get Lexx and Leif off each other caused it?" Lynn suggests.

Lane regains a bit of his composure and then says, "Nice going, Leif; thanks to you that rabbit I got went missing! And now I'm just hopping mad! Get it? But seriously."

"Alright I get it," his younger brother replies in ignorance. "Let's just focus on finding your other rabbit."

"Yeah let's go find him, you guys," Loni adds.

The brothers begin their search as Levi sighs and then says to himself, "I suppose it's preferable that we do this, instead of making the readers wait for this fanfiction to update for several weeks."

* * *

The baby bunny looks around at the halls of the second floor, and he sees a small opening from a door that's in between two other doors. He contemplates as to whether or not he should investigate but eventually, his inner curiosity gets to him as he hops towards the bedroom.

In this bedroom, Luna can be seen doing her homework in silence and unknown to her, there's a small thing that may or may not change her life in a big way. Ways in which nobody can predict, depending on how the Louds will look at it. The young introvert stares at her math homework in deep thought as she thinks to herself, 'So if I divide this number from both sides, the answer should be 9.'

As this goes on, however, Luna ends up hearing a creaky noise that's coming from her door as she slowly raises her head. She then looks in the direction where her door is.

"Hello?" she says in a frightened tone. No response.

"Lars, is that you?"

Once again, no response. The young introvert gets up from her desk with some form of caution as the door creaks open some more. As this goes on, she begins to wonder if this is some sort of prank form her brother(s) or if it's just her imagination. Though, she begins to hear the scuffle between her brothers from downstairs due to the door slowly becoming more and more open (if the 'thin walls' weren't enough).

"Huh?" Luna ends up saying since she doesn't actually see anyone within her sight. Her curiosity levels continue to increase as she slowly approaches her bedroom door as it doesn't stop with opening itself... Only to see nothing? Wrong. She looks a little and then hears a bit of a squeaky grunting noise, causing the young introvert to look down and finally see the small baby rabbit looking back up at her.

At this point, both the baby bunny and the young introvert stand there motionless as they gaze into each others' eyes. While the former is somewhat intimidated, he can't help but feel a sensation that he felt he'd never experience. On the other hand, the latter is in awe at how cute, small, and adorable this tiny creature is as Luna becomes lost in her own thoughts. She begins to get some sort of feeling as though the baby bunny is vulnerable and is in dire need of some form of comfort and care. She lowered herself gently into a crouching position, and she lets her hand out to the rabbit, which sort of frightens the small animal as it jitters backward.

"H-hey, it's okay," Luna speaks softly to the baby bunny while stammering a little. "I won't hurt you."

Initially, the small rabbit is unsure of what to make of this young human girl and her gesture. He stares at the girl's hand with caution, since this is the first time he's meeting her. After a few seconds of silence (well not really, since the ruckus can be heard outside this bedroom), the baby bunny finally makes a move and hops over to Luna and touches her fingers with his paw. Upon doing so causes the two to experience a bizarre sensation... The type of sensation that gives off a feeling that somehow conveys that a strong bond is about to happen, which both Luna and the rabbit can feel in their hearts (it's symbolic in some way). After this, the baby bunny doesn't hesitate to hop onto the girl's hand as she brings him in close so that the two can stare into each other's eyes. Luna finally speaks again as she says, "I can tell you're nervous... Maybe you might've been through something tough or difficult, but I can tell you're vulnerable and afraid. I'm kind of like that too and believe me when I say that I know what it's like... To be overshadowed, uncertain, and not knowing what to do... But I think now that you're here, this might be the start of something-."

Before Luna can finish speaking, both herself and the rabbit end up listening to the former's brothers talking amongst themselves as if they're searching for something. She sort-of peaks out of her room through her door and watches.

"Do you think," Lane starts with concern in his tone. "Do you think maybe Charles got to him!?"

"No? I fed him a little while ago," Leif says in confirmation. "Now that you mention it... OH SHOOT I FORGOT TO FEED WALT!"

The mud-loving kid zooms back out the front door to continue his search for worms, leaving the rest of his brothers behind.

"Perhaps I should have told you to purchase some bird seeds for our household canary," Levi says to his older brother.

"T-That's not the point!" the comedian exclaims. "I read somewhere that dogs actually tend to eat baby rabbits!"

"Wait, what?!" Loki replies in shock. "If you literally knew that, then why did you bring it home!?"

"Didn't Leif just inform us that our dog already ate his fill?" Levi asks to remind his brothers. Lane immediately turns to face Levi with a look of worry and disbelief and is just about to retort... Only for Luna to arrive with the baby bunny in her hands. This makes the brothers currently present to turn their attention over to their only sister.

"Y-you took that rabbit, Luna?!" the comedian asks with an upset tone.

"N-no," she answers in response. Luna keeps the baby bunny close to herself a little as she continues on with, "He just kind of came over to me, for some reason."

"Really now?" Loki asks in a suspicious manner. "You expect us to believe that this little guy hopped up the stairs and went into your room, even though he's too small to pull that off?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Levi states while tilting his glasses to adjust them. "It's not uncommon for domestic pets of almost any kind to climb the stairs, even if they are at a smaller size."

"Also, that thing's a bunny," Loni adds to his younger brother's statement. "Bunnies can hop around to get to places, you guys. Am I right? You guys?"

The oldest Loud sibling says something, but whatever he wanted to say becomes cut off because Lars "seemingly appears out of nowhere" as the latter says, "They're not wrong."

"GAAHH!" Loki yells in shock. "Where did you come from?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I was here the whole time," the young goth replies to him.

"Okay, okay," Lexx finally says. "Let's hope you guys didn't forget about me too!"

"We didn't," Lars says to his younger brother.

"Anyway, back to business," Lane says as he looks at Luna and the baby bunny again. He holds out his hand to her and says, "I'm the one who bought that guy from the Pet Store, so I think you should hand him over to me."

She takes a few steps back to the stairs and replies, "I don't think I want to, and neither does he..."

"What are you talking about?" the comedian asks her, which makes the young introvert hold up the baby bunny in her hands. The rabbit seemingly refuses to leave Luna, as he's unwilling to go back to Lane. This makes him sigh in annoyance as he then says, "Come on, Luna. No need to make this difficult; I already have plans on what to do with him."

Luna finds herself in a difficult predicament as her eyes dart around a little. She already knows what her answer is going to be, but unfortunately, it's not as simple as she'd want it to be. Her older 14-year-old brother gives her a stern look as he walks somewhat closer to her. The way he does that gets the young introvert intimidated, and the same can obviously be said about the baby bunny in her hands too. Either Luna has to give up her new potential friend, or Lane might end up having to take him from his younger sister by force in a way or two.

"Ugh... No worms outside for some reason," Lief says while coming back in... Only to see the current predicament going on between Luna and Lane.

* * *

 **Author's note: So Luna finally met the baby bunny (and it doesn't have a name yet, but you can already tell what it's gonna be after this chapter), but since Lane originally bought it from the Pet Store, he kind of feels that it should belong to him or something. Also for those of you who might not get it, the stuff with "Baragon" is a reference to the actual monster called Baragon which is a subterranean Kaiju, and how it first appeared in a Toho film titled "Frankenstein Conquers the world" (and in that same film, Baragon actually fights Frankenstein too). It might take a while for me to get back to writing this story YET AGAIN, but at least I'm doing what I can to be consistent. Be sure to notify me in your reviews if you spot any grammatical errors or any mistakes I might've made along the way. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys later... Whenever I get around to updating this fic, to be exact.**


	4. Short for Names-ish

**Sorry I took so long to update this. You guys know how it is... I get so much work to do when I'm not drawing or writing stories, and it gets to a point where I get too exhausted to do much of anything. I mean, yeah I did post some nonsensical fanfictions before I got around to updating this story. Either way, hope you enjoy the fourth chapter (even if it might seem to be shorter than the first three).**

* * *

Luna nervously wipes the sweat from her forehead since her older brother looks down at both her and the small rabbit. She's either gonna have to give up her newfound friend or deal with an upset Lane. The young introvert looks around a little as her breathing gets somewhat heavier, as she's hoping the current situation will change in her favor.

"What's it gonna be?" Lane asks sternly. Luna lets out a soft sigh and then starts with, "Lane? I really don't want to give him up. He looks kinda comfortable with... Me..."

"The thing is; I bought this rabbit and I had plans for him," Lane replies firmly while also staying calm. "I can have Gary be there for him since they're both rabbits. He can be a bit of a role model for him too."

The small rabbit gets more worried about the possibilities that could end up happening to him, and he looks at both Luna and/or Lane nervously. It also cannot be denied that he seems somewhat fearful to some degree. This doesn't go unnoticed as Lars sees the fear in the bunny's eyes, which prompts the young goth to finally say, "I have an idea, why don't you let the bunny decide on who he wants to go with?"

The two brunette Loud siblings think for a moment about the current predicament and the rabbit. It's obvious that they both want to keep him for themselves but in the end... The words from the young goth cannot be denied; it all depends on how the small rabbit feels. After a few seconds, the two siblings agree to it, and Luna gently places the animal on the floor.

"Come here boy; I brought you home from the pet shop," Lane says as he attempts to convince the rabbit. "We'll have a blast together! You, me, and Gary too!"

"Please little bunny, I would like to be your friend," Luna says calmly and quietly. "I won't hurt you, and I'll take good care of you."

The little bunny looked at both Luna and Lane, and he remembers the chaos the brothers were in when he was brought home. At the same time, he also remembers Luna's calming nature, soothing words, and her warm arms. It isn't much of a surprise as to who the bunny went over to; he hops directly into Luna's hands, making Lane a bit annoyed and jealous.

"No need to be envious, elder brother," Levi says to him. "Perhaps the infant lagomorph wants the carrot in Luna's skirt. That's what tends to happen within these types of scenarios... Or rather, a reference to a scene from a popular cartoon."

"Huh?" Lane says questioningly to Levi.

"I actually don't have any carrots," Luna says in response to Levi.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new friend I bought," Lane says with some distaste in his words. "If anyone needs me, I'll be going hopping mad without him. Hahaha; get it?"

"Didn't you just tell that pun in the previous chapter?" Levi asks in response and in an unamused tone.

As this goes on, Leif becomes lost in his thoughts for a moment like he's forgetting something. Turns out he is, because a little while back he was outside trying to dig up some 'clean' worms for Walt to eat (which went unsuccessfully). With the thought of the other pets in mind, another idea pops up; Leif turns to go into the kitchen and back with the four pets in his arms. As soon as he returns, the young boy releases them from his arms so they can meet the newcomer.

"Leif, what are you doing?" Loki asks him.

"What does it look like, I'm getting our pets to meet the new rabbit," Leif replies to his older brother. "Here you go, guys. Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo? Meet Luna's new baby bunny."

The small rabbit- who's still in Luna's hands- turns around to look down at the pets looking up at him. Charles, Cliff, and Geo seem passable, but upon setting his eyes upon the canary, the small rabbit immediately jumps out of the girl's hands and makes a run for it. Despite being at a bit of a young age, he zooms across the Living Room floor like a tiny racecar toy and goes directly under the large couch. The fact that he went underneath it at such a speed took everyone by surprise a little. Straight away, Luna goes over to it and peaks under the couch in hopes to find the rabbit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks in a calming voice. She peaks under the couch while bending over on her knees. Leif walks over to his older sister and makes a bit of an assumption as he says, "I think Charles might've spooked him."

The six-year-old adjusts his hat as he continues with, "I read somewhere that dogs tend to be nasty to small rabbits or something. I didn't know if that was true or not... Until now, anyway."

"That isn't far from the truth," Levi adds to Leif's statement. "Canines are said to be notorious for having some form of contempt for animals like the small rabbit, should there not have been any chances of the two different species getting along beforehand."

"So wait," Loni starts as his eyes widen a little. "You mean Charles might have a taste for rabbits, you guys?"

"Doubt it," Loki adds. "Charles gets along fine with the Cliff, Geo, and Walt. They're separate species, yet they get along well with each other. I don't see him going crazy at smaller animals anytime at all."

The chatter between the siblings makes the other three pets look directly at the pit bull terrier questioningly. Charles can only look back at Cliff, Geo, and Walt in a confused manner since he's never been on bad terms other animals/pets within this family.

"Maybe this new bunny had a bad experience with some other animal?" Leif says questioningly. After hearing what the mud-loving kid said, Lane immediately turns to his siblings and then says, "That's because he DID have an incident with some other animal. Not with a dog, but with a bird."

Lane's words caught the attention of both the pets and the rest of his siblings as they look up at him. Not only that but the attention Charles was getting shifts over to Walt. The canary is usually 'seen' as if he almost always has an angry expression, even though that's not always the case. Walt isn't always upset about anything, as well. Luna gets up from the floor, looks at her "comedic" brother and then asks, "How do you know that?"

"Long story short," Lane replies to her. "This morning, some crazy cockatoo was flying around and terrorized the pet store and then he went after that baby rabbit. I don't know what that bird's deal was, but based on what the store owners told me it's like he wanted to..."

Lane pauses before continuing any further and then sighs lightly.

"I'll just leave it at that," he says.

"Why?" the twins ask him.

"Trust me; you don't wanna know," the comedic Loud insists.

Choosing not to pressure the subject any further- though she's considering on asking him later when Lane least expects it- Luna resumes her 'search' for the baby rabbit. He's still hiding underneath the couch he ran into, and the introverted girl isn't going to give up on her new friend just yet. He chose her over Lane so hopefully, he'll listen to Luna and come out of hiding... Or so she thought.

"It's okay," Luna says softly. "Our pets won't hurt you, come on out. Please?"

"Maybe he's too spooked to come out of there, you guys," Loni suggests.

The four pets become curious as they go over to Luna and the couch. Geo hops out of his hamster ball and crawls under the couch to reach the little rabbit. The brown hamster crawls around in the dusty darkness within this cramped space, hoping he'll get closer and closer to the timidly white rabbit. It doesn't take long for Geo to finally bump into him, which causes the rabbit to make a bit of a small yelp in surprise.

Back out in the living room, some of the siblings became disinterested in some way. So much so, that they left off to do their own activities.

"Tell me when it's over or something," Lynn says to his siblings while heading for the stairs. "This is getting kinda boring; I'll just go do some crunches and what-not."

As he goes up into his room, Levi says in response, "So you finally said something in this mediocre fanfiction. The same one that took this moronic author over a MONTH or two to finally update..."

"What are you talking about?" Lane asks his brother in confusion.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Lars says while going upstairs as well. "I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as the two Loud boys went away, Luna motions for the rest of her brothers to look where she's pointing at as she says, "Guys, look!"

A bit of some excitement seems to have sparked in the young introvert because Geo and the baby rabbit emerge from the bottom of the couch. The two mammals dust themselves off and shake a little to remove whatever filth caught onto their fur. Geo got done cleaning himself fast, but the small bunny visibly can't do it all on his own. The hamster offers his assistance- to which the rabbit accepts- and gets off whatever's left of the dust on him. With this done and out of the way, Geo squeaks to call the others over. As the Loud siblings approach, so do the other pets. The rabbit doesn't seem to be intimidated by either Charles or Cliff, but getting used to Walt will require some time. Regardless, the five animals seem to be on positive terms (at least for now).

"The animals are getting along!" Leif says in joy. The rest of the siblings sigh in relief in response.

"You know, I just realized something," the mud-loving kid starts as he turns to face Luna. He then asks her, "what are you going to name the rabbit?"

"You know... I haven't really thought of that," Luna says she bent down to pick up her pet as he gently hops into her hands. "I was thinking maybe Benny or Herriman."

The baby bunny has no response to either of those names. He just blinks without giving much of a reaction. This makes the girl look at the other brothers present and asks, "Do you guys have any suggestions for names for him?"

"How about Hopper?" Loki suggests.

"Oh I got one; Judy!" Loni shouts.

"Judy is a girl's name, Loni," Loki says whacking Loni on the head.

"Ow," Loni says as he rubbed his head.

"I am partial on Bugs myself," Lane says. "That's what I was gonna name him myself if he chose me..."

"Buster should be a great name," Leif adds to the name suggestions. "It makes him look tough."

"I say, Oswald, because; it's a very elegant name," Lexx says.

"Why elegant?" Lief asks his younger twin in confusion.

The rabbit still doesn't seem to have any type of response to the names brought up by the siblings. He cautiously looks around for a bit and then back at Luna (while doing so with a slight unimpressed expression).

"Aw dang it," she says annoyed. "Looks like the bunny doesn't seem to like our names for him."

"Excuse me my only sister Luna, I realize this is for plot convenience but, don't you have a project on the fifteenth American president Lincoln?" Levi asks in boredom.

"Dang it," She says in response. "This whole thing kept me occupied from doing my homework. At least that project isn't until a few weeks."

The rabbit's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree... Or rather, a kid who ends up getting overly excited because they're in some kind of rare candy store. Either way, just hearing that one name "Lincoln" definitely caught his attention as he immediately looks back at his new owner (or friend) again.

"Oh, you like the name Lincoln?" Luna asks in glee.

The rabbit quickly nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll name you Lincoln!" Luna says joyfully. She puts Lincoln on the floor to let everyone see their new family pet.

The other pets approach Lincoln again, and they start sniffing him. They even start cuddling up with him too in order for him to feel welcome.

"It's about time; he FINALLY gets a name to match the title of this fanfiction," Levi says. "That way, neither the author or the reader will have to refer to him as "small rabbit," or "baby bunny" too much. That got old FAST... Come to think of it, why DID it take this long for the author to get to naming Lincoln when he already planned ahead for it?"

"Huh? What got old fast?" Loni asks in confusion (which goes unanswered).

"Not gonna lie, he's literally so cute," Loki admits as he gets out his phone to take a picture of the new rabbit. "I gotta text Bebe about Lincoln."

"Aw I love furry animals getting along," Loni says.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lane mumbles.

"Technically speaking, Walt doesn't have any fur, since he's an avian," Levi says to correct Loni. "But I suppose nobody actually cares as of now."

"Hey Luna," Lief says to her. "Can I hold Lincoln? Pleeeeaaase!?"

"I want to hold rabbit first, Leif!" Lexx shouts at Leif.

"Well Lexx, you snooze you lose," Leif says in a smug response.

This makes the young prince tackle his older twin onto the ground, and a fight starts. It's not uncommon that the twins' fighting actually starts moving around on the floor; making most of the other siblings to move out of the way to an extent. They do this either out of annoyance or out of surprise (the latter of which is unlikely). Unfortunately, their fighting this time shifted directly towards the pets which scared the daylights out of Walt which squawk if he was attacked. To add some form of insult to injury, Lincoln was directly under him and thought he was going to start a frightening attack upon Luna's feet, where he accidentally went on them. Right then and there... Something revolting happened.

 **[AN: She's wearing shoes if it isn't obvious.]**

"Oh Lincoln, you had an accident on my shoes," Luna said very calmly.

Lincoln ducks his head in embarrassment and shame. The fact that young introvert appears to be taking this better than expected caught everyone else off guard. Usually, when one of the pets has an accident on someone's feet (or shoes), they often get scolded for doing so.

"You're literally taking this quite well," Loki says in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, you guys," Loni adds in agreement.

"Well look at how small he is," she says in response. "He's still a baby, and I don't think scolding him or yelling at him will do any good. Besides, I think that might've made Lincoln afraid of Walt again..."

"Are you sure about that?" Lane asks his sister. "Think about it, Luna. If you go about taking care of Lincoln without scolding him or something, you're pretty much raising him into a villain."

"But she just said that he's still a baby," Loki replies to his comedic brother. "She'll most likely get around to scolding him when he grows up a little. That's what we did with Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo."

"Fair enough," Lane says while sighing. Then he says to Luna, "but if Lincoln starts acting like a real jerk, then that's on you, sis."

"Okay, okay," the young introvert answers him. "For now, I'll need to get my shoes cleaned, and get Lincoln cleaned up too."

Out of nowhere, Luna puts on some gloves in which Levi ask her, "Wait a minute, where did those gloves come from? And where did you get them?"

Of course, his questions go ignored as his older sister picks up Lincoln from off the floor, and proceeds to walk up the stairs to get to the bathroom. Since Lief and Lexx are still fighting, Loki walks over to his younger brothers and lifts them up by the collars of their outfits (or in Lief's case, the back of his overalls).

"Alright, you two," the oldest brother starts in a firm tone while putting them down. "Since you practically made Lincoln have an accident not just on Luna, but also the floor, you two clean that spot on the carpet."

And with that, the twins begrudgingly comply to Loki's orders and walk away to grab some cleaning utensils and/or materials. As the other brothers decide to disperse, Lane looks up at the stairs and- in his own thoughts- he 'says,' "Lincoln may have chosen you, Luna. But this isn't over yet."

* * *

 **So there you have it. The rabbit finally got his name (as if this story didn't give it away or whatever). Also, did you guys catch the references coming from the names the kids suggested? Benny is a failed Sesame Street character (according to GroverFan AKA MuppetSpot; I wanna say thanks for helping me co-write this BTW), Herriman from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hopper is a reference to a company with the same name (AND the name of GroverFan's late pet), Judy as in "Judy Hopps" from Zootopia (hehe), Bugs from Looney Tunes, Buster from the Arthur books (and an old TV show), and finally... Oswald as in "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit," which was originally what Mickey Mouse was going to be when designed by Disney or something. More chapters will be coming up in the future, so I'll see you guys later. Ciao.**


End file.
